


Flirting

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's not such a good idea to ask them on a date after you've beaten them to a pulp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

“I don’t think he wants to see us,” Honeydew said as they loitered in a hallway nearby the battle arena.

“Well, we can’t just leave… Especially not after beating him within an inch of his life,” Xephos replied. He stood in front of the locked med-bay door and stared at it, not sure if he really did want to enter.

“I don’t know much about space technology but I think this is one of those door you gotta knock on,” Honeydew joked and rapped his knuckles against the metal. Second thoughts raced through Xephos’ mind as he waited for an answer. The only thing stopping them from standing in complete silence was the hum of machines.

“Should we knock again?” 

“Uh–”

A nurse came and opened the door before they could reach a decision.

“Oh, um, hello. We’d like to speak to–uh–to the Emperor?” Xephos stumbled over his request.

“No,” they replied and shut the door with a bang.

They stood there, shocked at the bluntness of the rejection. Then Honeydew knocked again, harder this time.

The same nurse came out, anger clear on their face.

“Don’t make me call security.”

“Uh, we need to get into the med-bay! He’s injured,” Xephos lied, and pointed to Honeydew. It took a moment for the words to reach him but when they did he started hamming it up.

“Oh, yes, it hurts so bad! I think I got kicked in me stomach,” Honeydew groaned and grabbed at his huge gut.

“V.I.P. only,” they retorted, though their face slightly softened.

“He–he won the Emperor’s challenge! This is the noble dwarf, Honeydew,” Xephos attempted.

They squinted in suspicion, but nodded. “Alright, we’ll treat him, but don’t disturb any of the other patients,” they said and looked pointedly at Xephos.

They walked in and Honeydew was carted off for an examination, leaving Xephos looked about the room. He spotted Corvax still in his gladiator outfit, covered in bandages. Gathering up his courage, he walked towards him and the sound of his footprints made Corvax look up.

“You came back,” he said in a voice that suggested he’d be willing to fight if he didn’t look like was half dressed in a mummy costume.

“Haha, yeah… we asked them to let us in to ask, uh… no hard feelings?”

“Only hard feelings.”

“Oh,” Xephos said. He looked down awkwardly for a beat. “Sorry.”

Corvax grunted in reply. Silence fell over them for a moment before Honeydew came back, looking slightly worse for wear than before.

“You owe me,” he said and almost jabbed his finger into Xephos’ gut. “Let’s get out of here before they decide what they did to me wasn’t enough.”

“Hold on! Look… maybe we could meet up later…” Xephos tried.

“So you can humiliate me again?” Corvax asked and pointed to his swollen-shut eye.

“Oh for the love of–he’s flirting with you, you idiot!” Honeydew butted in.

“Does his flirting always come with a black eye or was I just lucky?” Corvax said, with humor seeping into his voice.

“Actually, I gave you the black eye.”

“Ah, so you were flirting with me,” Corvax said, slight smile on his face.

“No one’s flirting with anyone!” Xephos shouted defensively. 

“No, I’m pretty sure you flirt with me all the time,” Honeydew said and wrapped his arm around Xephos’ waist.

Xephos dropped his face into his hands and groaned in exasperation.

“Alright,” said Corvax and it took a moment for Xephos to process it. “Corvax will… ‘meet up’ with the puny human and dwarf.” He leaned in close, voice threatening. “But if you try anything like this–” he said and pointed to his bandages “–again you will both end up without any limbs”

Xephos swallowed nervously before he glanced at Honeydew. “Uh, fair–that’s fair! Right, Honeydew?”

“I don’t know–”

“Honeydew!”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, we’ll behave.”

They exchanged numbers. Honeydew wanted to write it on Corvax’s bandages until Xephos pointed out that you only do that sort of thing with arm casts. They then ran out before anyone decided to keep Honeydew in the med-bay overnight, waving goodbye to Corvax over their shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts of "You came back." and "I'm flirting with you." from this prompt meme: http://myquantumtheory.tumblr.com/post/92542981928/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and


End file.
